The Volturi and their Boring Life
by accioedwardtnp
Summary: You think the Cullens are the only ones who can have the spotlight? Well think again! Check out the Volturi's life in Volterra
1. The Volturi and the Applicants

Yehey!! this will be my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it!!! I would like to acknowledge alambil felicis and aravis riddle aka my brothers who are totally not my brothers at all because both of them are females...

This Fic tells us what the Volturi does when they are not mentioned in the book... You know, like normal days for them.. well, if the Cullens are the only ones who can live "normally", then think again!!! HAHA!!! Because the Volturi are "normal" in their own way...

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Volturi and the Applicants**

At the Voturi's office, Aro is browsing files while Caius and Marcus are sitting beside him. (You know, like how the Volturi sits when they tortured Edward!?)

**Caius**: Take the glasses off, Aro. You don't need them.

**Aro:** We need our disguises too, you know. Let us blend in, like the guards.

**Caius**: But we are the only ones here. We don't need to "blend in."

**Aro:** well, you got me. I'm just following the new trend. These glasses are in this season, like the scarf you are wearing. I love the color, by the way. It looks good on you.

**Caius:** You think so? (smiling) I got this from a bargain shop. There are still many there.

**Aro**: Really? I think I'd love to buy one. Let us go there some time. What do you think, Marcus?

**Marcus:** *silence*

Jane enters with more folders in her hands. The three sat elegantly, like they were not talking about anything.

**Jane:** Master, here are the files of the new "guard applicants". There are so many of them that I suggest you take a good look at everything.

**Aro:** Thank you, Jane. You could go and torture yourself, if you can do that! HAHAHA!

Jane took a bow and left. Aro started to shift through the folders.

**Caius:** You know Aro, this generation is already "high-tech." Why not use those things they call "computers" to search for applicants. That way we don't have to put up banners saying, "Hiring Vampires with Special Abilities." The public thinks it's a joke. They think we are so desperate in beating the other clans.

**Aro: **Don't worry. I've commanded Demetri to look for a good kind of computer.

**Caius:** That's wonderful! (jumping up and down like a little girl)

**Aro**: Look here. This applicant's special ability is to glow-in-the-dark.

**Caius:** that may be useful to us, Aro.

**Aro:** Useful? How?

**Caius**: he will be a good decoration at the lobby of course! We can attract more humans if we have him. They will think they are in a circus.

**Aro**: you do have a point. What do you think, Marcus?

**Marcus**: *silence*

**Aro**: (marked the folder "accepted" then looked at another folder.) This one is an illusionist. (throwing the folder) WE don't need that.

**Caius:** What? That is a very useful gift!

**Aro**: No it's not.

**Caius:** Why?

**Aro**: I'm always making my own illusions and I'm pretty good at it.

**Caius:** So that's why you were not usually blinking!

**Aro:** you're not usually blinking yourself, too, Caius. Are you making your own illusions, too?

**Caius**: no, I just love to stare at your hair. It's so dark. I was planning to dye my hair black, like yours.

**Aro:** Really? I envy your hair, too. But I'm afraid it won't agree with my skin tone.

Demetri enters with loads of boxes stacked on his arms.

**Demetri**: Master, here is the computer set I've searched for you.

**Aro**: Okay Demetri, you can go and track yourself down… if you can do it!

Demetri left and Aro stood up and examined the contents of the boxes. With one hand, he lifted a 25-inch monitor.

**Caius:** What are these contraptions?

**Aro:** I don't know. But these better be useful. (Drops the monitor that shattered on the ground) I'm hungry. Heidi! (Going back to his chair)

**Heidi:** Master. (Taking a bow and handing the three a menu)

**Aro:** I would like a type AB please!!!

**Caius**: Mine would be the negative B. (**author's note: is there even a blood type that is –B?**)

**Marcus:** (pointing to the words saying: "Blood type: O")

**Heidi:** Please wait for your order, Master.

After a few minutes of waiting, Heidi came back with three people.

**Heidi**: Type AB for Aro (a woman about 22 years of age). Type O for Marcus (a man working on a construction site). Type negative B for Caius. (a gay person). Enjoy your meal! (exits)

**Aro:** Dig in!

------------------------- Some scenes may not be suitable for young readers. ---------------------------

**Marcus:** (burp)

**Caius**: Gay blood is really delicious. Shall we continue our quest for more Volturi guards?

**Aro:** This one is a time traveler. (Throws the folder.)

**Caius:** Why are you always throwing the good ones?

**Aro**: We don't need a time traveler. We've already lived in the past so we don't have to go back. What we need is to see the future. We need Alice.

**Caius**: Why did you go serious all of a sudden?

**Aro**: What? I'm composing a song called, "We Need Alice".

**Caius**: Huh. Nice lyrics.

**Aro**: Let's get back to business, shall we? (Reading an application form). This one is a tickler.

**Caius**: A tickler?

**Aro:** "Can tickle anybody using their minds." That's what it says here in the form.

**Caius**: That would be fun. That person can have a duel with Jane. Let's see who'll win. I bet my library that the Tickle-guy will win.

**Aro**: I'll bet the tennis room for Jane. I have trust in that kid..

**Caius:** Game on!

Aro and Caius suddenly noticed Marcus.

**Aro:** What is wrong with you, Marcus?

**Caius**: Yeah, You are completely shaking!

**Aro**: (gasp!) Don't tell me you are a werewolf! I mean, shape shifter!

**Marcus**: (brings out a phone from his pocket and answered the phone.) Hello…

**Caius**: (Whispers) I thought something strange was going on.

**Aro:** But it is a good thing he talks over the phone. Even if the only word he said was "hello".( turning to Marcus) Who called?

**Marcus**: Carlisle.

**Aro:** Carlisle? What does he want??

**Marcus:** (shrugs)

**Caius**: (whispers) He is going to be silent again in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… (Awkward silence)

* * *

You think its not yet finished??? Well yeah! It isn't!!! let us learn to be patient and wait for the next chapter...


	2. The Volturi and Christmas Shopping

Chapter 2 in the house!! I kinda had a hard time making this chapter so please bear with me if it is a little "not good"... Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter one! Love you guys!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Volturi and Christmas Shopping**

The guards entered in the room.

**Jane**: Master, there is a rally outside!

**Aro:** What?! (Stands up) Why?!

**Demetri:** We are still trying to figure out what is happening from our receptionist.

Aro looks out the window and saw a crowd of people with signs saying, "Let us in!", "The building is also for public use!", "Say no to drugs!" **(Author's note: I know, it has nothing to do with the rest of the story.)**

**Aro: ** Oh, I think I know what is happening… They are rallying about the mall in front of the castle. They wouldn't open it. You know, with all the fuss about Christmas.

**Caius:** Which reminds me, we need to shop for our clothes, too. If not, what will I wear to our Christmas party? I saw a new scarf the other day and—

**Aro:** Yeah, yeah, you already told me that earlier.

**Caius**: Did I? Seems like I've forgotten I said it.

**Aro**: Anywho. We'll go Christmas shopping tonight.

---------------------------------------That night…---------------------------------------------

**Aro**: Don't forget to wear your contact lenses. I'll wear the black contacts.

**Caius**: Oh! Oh! Let me wear the blue one! It will definitely agree with my hair color.

**Marcus**: (Puts on contacts colored brown.)

**Caius:** Shall we?

The Volturi goes out of the castle and went inside the mall. People looked at them because of their beauty.

Caius: Let's go to the men's section.

**Aro:** Together?

**Caius**: Yeah. Why?

**Aro**: I'm too shy. They would think we are… You know… maybe we should split up.

**Caius**: What?! Shopping's no fun when I buy stuff on my own! (Whimpers like a child)

**Aro:** Well, if you put it that way.

The three went to the men's clothing section.

**Caius**: I love this scarf.

**Saleslady**: (approaches them) This is the latest model of ******* (brand name).

**Caius**: (to Aro and Marcus) does it look good on me?

**Aro**: Yes, Caius.

**Marcus:** (nod)

**Saleslady:** Oh, it does look good on you, sir. You can try a different color. It will really… match… you… eyes… (Dazzled)

**Caius:** What?? Do I have a zit or something??

**Saleslady**: Your eyes are red.

Aro, Caius and Marcus looked at one another nervously.

**Saleslady: **Oh my gosh! I love the color on you! Where did you buy the contacts?

**Aro:** It's from an optical shop from somewhere in the Bahamas.

**Saleslady**: Really? I'd love to go there and buy one. Let's see, plane tickets, clothes… (Talking to herself)

**Caius**: Whew! We almost lost our cool in there!

(Someone taps Caius at the back)

**Caius**: (shouts) Stay away mortal!!! (His voice boomed all over the mall. Shoppers turned to look at him.)

**Aro:** He's grumpy because he lost from a video game!!! (Like Caius, his voice boomed in the silent mall. After a few minutes, everyone came back to their normal walk, like nothing happened.)

**Caius:** (smiling apologetically) I'll buy the scarf.

(Back in their castle…)

**Aro:** You lost your cool, huh?

**Caius**: I didn't notice that it was you who touched me.

**Aro:** Come on, let's go and see what we have bought.

**Caius:** Well, I bought a scarf, an eyeglass and this Batman costume. (Holds the costume in the air.)

What? I want to turn into a bat. It's not my fault vampires like us won't turn into one.

**Aro:** What did you buy, Marcus?

**Marcus:** (empties his paper bag. The items scattered on the floor.)

**Caius:** Nice boots. But why buy a cowboy boot?

**Marcus**: *silence*

**Aro**: I think these goes with it. (holds a pair of socks in the air.) It has a cow pattern, black and white. Nice choice of colors.

**Caius**: What did you buy, Aro?

**Aro:** I don't want to brag, but I bought a new pair of gloves.

**Caius:** And so?

**Aro:** they are not just any pair of gloves, they glow in the dark!

**Caius**: Fascinating! We really do love glow-in-the-darks!

Jane enters and the three acted like nothing happened.

**Jane:** Master, (bows low) there is a delivery for you.

**Aro:** Bring them in!

Deliverymen bring in sets of musical instruments.

Deliverymen and Jane exits.

**Caius:** What is this, Aro?

**Aro:** Since Christmas is approaching, I decided to buy us these instruments. After seeing the grand piano at the Cullens, I thought, "hey, why not buy our own set of instruments for leisure." So I bought this. But ours are a lot different. We are rockers!!! (raising his hand and puts on the "rock on!!" sign)

**Caius:** awesome!

**Marcus**: (Played the drums to a catchy beat)

**Aro:** You play well, Marcus. Let me join you! (grabs an electric guitar and joined Marcus' beats)

**Caius:** you think you are the only ones who can play? Let's see about that! (grabs the bass guitar and played a tune that made the song harmonize.)

**Aro:** Let us call ourselves "The Volturi Brothers".

**Caius**: Rock on!!

And so, that was how Aro, Caius and Marcus made a band of their own.

* * *

I know, these three are a little out of character. Alright, A Lot!!! Since Christmas is approaching, I thought of making a fic regarding Christmas... and Reviews are good early Christmas gifts for me!!! go on! Hit the review button!!


	3. The Volturi and the Christmas Party

_Sorry_ for the delay... I was VERY busy these past few days plus I do not know what to write that will make my readers appreciate it... But, here it is... It's better late than never, right? anyways, just read it and tell me what you think about it, okay?

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Volturi and the Christmas Party**

Different vampires from different covens gathered at the huge hall of the Volturi to celebrate their annual Christmas party. Aro, Caius and Marcus talked to each and every one of their guests.

**Aro:** (to Eleazar) So, how are you. We haven't talked much since, well, since last Christmas party. This is the only time all the vampires gather together.

**Eleazar:** Yes, I know. Everything's the same as always. Hey, I'll share something to you.

**Aro:** What is it?

**Eleazar:** One day, when we were hunting, we came across this vampire. And after examining him for a while, I saw that his special ability is to glow-in-the-dark! Imagine what great decoration it can serve you for the lobby!

**Aro:** Yeah, yeah. We already know him. In fact, we hired him as one of our guards here.

**Eleazar:** Is that so? How… interesting.

Caius is with a group of nomadic vampires. Peter was telling his story…

**Peter:** You know, I went to one of those movie houses one time. Charlotte and I watched a movie about a vampire and a human who fought for their love. The vampire was named Sam who fell in love with this guy, Greg.

**Caius:** How did it end?

**Peter:** They were not meant to be.

**Caius:** Why is that?

**Peter**: Because they are both males.

**Caius:** Gasp! Looks like my love story was made to film! Oh, I hope Athenodora doesn't find out! **(Author's note: Athenodora is Caius' partner. I didn't made her up, Stephenie really made a character to stand as Caius' love match…)**

In one corner of the room, Marcus and some friends are playing pin-the- tail-on- the-werewolf.

**Marcus: **(pinned the tail on the correct spot and raised his hand to be high-fived by a midget vampire)

**Midget:** (kept jumping to reach Marcus' hand.)

**Marcus:** (Sticks his tongue out)

**Aro:** Hello, is this thing on? (Speaking through the microphone) Attention everyone! I can see everyone is hungry right now. I would like to apologize for we did not prepare a large meal tonight.

**Crowd:** (moaned)

**Aro:** But do not worry because we prepared this… (Pointing to a table with wineglasses)

**Crowd:** What is that for?!

**Aro:** We are drinking tonight! Jane! (Signaling Jane)

The guards entered, carrying a large fountain of blood.

**Aro:** Since its Christmas, we went and got blood donations from the hospital, sponsored by Carlisle. Go on, get a glass and drink!

The vampires did as Aro commanded.

**Caius:** (Tapping the glass with a spoon) I would like to propose a toast for a Happy Christmas! (Drinks)

**Vampires**: For a Happy Christmas!!!

**Aro**: Brothers, DRINK MODERATELY.

After the meal…

**Aro:** And now for our yearly raffle draw!!!

Guards enter with boxes in their hands and Demetri holding a raffle box.

**Aro:** Jane, go and do your stuff.

Aro, Caius and Marcus sat on their thrones (author's note: I don't know what to call those huge chairs so let me call them "thrones") while waiting for the paper to be grabbed by Jane.

**Jane:** For our first prize, here is a blender, good for blending anything, from carrots to beach rocks, name them and it will sure be blended!!! And this prize goes to… Rosalie!

**Rosalie:** Good, I can now blend Emmet's horseshoe collection.

**Jane:** Now, for our second prize, it is the newest invisible-inked pen!!! And the lucky winner is… Marcus of the Volturi!!!

**Caius**: (whispering to Aro) The pen is as silent as him.

**Jane**: Our next prize is a scuba-diving gear. You can dive underwater for hours without the need of air. It is very useful for fish-lovers. The prize goes to… Jasper.

**Alice: **(to Jasper.) Now you will have something to get you busy than craving for human blood. If you are tired of elk, bear and lion blood, why not try a fish' blood?

**Jane: **The third prize is a trip for two to a deserted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. We recommend no disturbances for anyone who gets this prize.

**Bella:** Oh, I hope Edward and I get that prize!!!

**Jane:** This trip goes to… Aro.

**Bella:** Bummer.

**Aro:** Yay! Now, who will I take??? Oh well, I'll decide it later.

**Jane**: Next prize is a candle duck collection. It consists of 20 collectible duck posses that are very hard to find nowadays. It is a good decoration for your bathroom. It goes to… Aro.

**Aro:** What? I got another one? Yippee! I'm lucky in raffles.

After a few minutes of raffling, Aro got the next prizes which made the vampires wonder.

**Caius:** That's unfair! How come I didn't get a single one? (Stands up and looked at the raffle box) Hey!!! This box is full of nothing but Aro's name!!!

**Aro:** Ha! You caught me! I put my name in there to win plenty of prizes!

**Caius:** Why you little—get him!

**Aro:** Wait a minute! I know you want to go on a vacation with me so I want you to come with me to the remote island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

**Vampires:** Awwwww….

**Caius:** Well, (clears throat) if that's how you put it. Let's proceed with the program.

**Jane:** Now the yearly raffle is finished, it's time for Edward's yearly performance but due to public demand, we are proud to introduce to you the new hit sensation of this century, the Volturi Brothers!!!

(3 beats of the drumstick and the Volturi Brothers started playing their stuff).

The party was finished and Aro, Caius and Marcus escorted their guests outside.

**Denali Coven**: That was a great show tonight!

**Jasper:** Hey can I invite you guys to a surprise party for Alice… she loved you guys. Anyway, see you!

**Edward:** You turned the house down tonight.

**Aro**: Don't worry; we didn't steal the spotlight away from you.

**Edward:** (Grin)

When the visitors were all gone, the Volturi went to their instruments and sang a song…

_There are a hundred million vampires in this world and nothing comes along just to end it…_

_So the annual problem for us old generation is finding a good way to spend it._

_Like maybe…_

_Collecting scarves and fighting werewolves or climbing up the stairs._

_Discovering paper that already exist,_

_Or giving Marcus a shower!_

_Surfing bloody waves, creating lily pads or locating Caius' brain (it's in his feet!)_

_Finding a wingless bird, painting the ceiling white or driving our spouses insane!_

_As you can see the Volturi does a lot of stuff not to get bored._

_So stick with us coz the Volturi are gonna drink your blood!_

_So stick with us coz the Volturi are gonna drink your blood!_

_(Heidi! Fetch us some blood to drink!!!)_

_

* * *

_I got the idea from Phineas and Ferb's theme song. I know, i lack originality. Actually, i asked **alambilFelicis'** help for the theme song but I liked mine better. But I still thank her for her effort. Thank you, brother!!!

Hey, YOU there. What would you like the Volturi to do next? Come on, hit the review button and suggest one. If it is alright, I'll make a story about your idea. And thank you in advance!!!!


	4. The Volturi, the Airplane

**Chapter 4: The Volturi, the Airplane, the Parachute, and the Unknown Island Part 1**

**Aro: **Are you sure you don't want to come, Marcus? We can buy you a ticket for this trip.

**Marcus**: (shook his head.)

**Aro**: Very well then. (To Jane) Where is Caius?

**Jane**: He says he'll be here in just a few seconds.

**Aro**: Oh, then let us wait for him.

After one hour of standing unmoving and unblinking…

**Aro:** Where is that—?

**Caius:** (opening the door) Caius in the house! And ready for his vacation!

**Aro:** Finally! What took you so long?

**Caius:** You see, I had a hard time deciding what scarf to wear.

**Aro**: Oh for heaven's sake! Why are you wearing a scarf to a vacation?

**Caius:** Well you see, since it is very cold, we need protection. And it is a very odd thing to send us to a vacation on a very wintry season.

**Aro**: The ticket expires tomorrow. What do you expect us to do? Just let it off? No way am I going to let this pass.

**Caius:** What time is the flight?

**Aro:** We only have a minute to get there.

**Caius:** Let's run.

After 0.00000001 seconds of running...

**Aro:** Whew! Good thing we run fast!

**Caius:** Come on! Let's get going!

In the plane, Caius was all giddy like a little kid.

**Caius:** This is my first time riding a plane.

**Aro:** Same here. I hope I don't get nauseated.

**Caius:** Ha! Good thing I have a very strong stomach! Plus, we don't eat anything, we only drink blood!

The passengers turned their head around to Aro and Caius' direction. A flight attendant approached them.

**Flight Attendant:** Sir, is everything alright?

**Aro:** Yes, my brother here just loves to watch bloody movies that make him like that. Don't worry our Uncle Marcus is just like that. Only a little more insane than him.

**Flight Attendant:** Just call us if you need some help.

**Aro**: Okay, Miss Beautiful. (winks)

Flight Attendant leaves them, irritated.

**Caius**: Aro, I'm hungry.

**Aro**: What? Right now?

**Caius:** What should I do? We are surrounded by humans everywhere.

**Aro: **Wait a second. Excuse me. (Turning to the Flight Attendant) My brother here is hungry.

**Flight Attendant:** What can I get for you, Sir?

**Aro**: Easy… BLOOD!

**Flight Attendant:** Blood? (going hysterical)

**Aro:** No. that's not what I meant. Your nose is bleeding!!!

**Flight Attendant:** Oh. I get nosebleeds once in a while.

**Caius**: I know the feeling. Come, let me help you clean that off. Let's go to the comfort rooms. (Winking to Aro)

A few minutes later…

**Caius**: That was a nice meal I had there.

**Aro: **Are you sure you are full? I wouldn't want to blow our cover at a place like this. Good thing we are about to leave.

**Caius:** Leave? But were nowhere near land premises.

**Aro**: I know.(grins) That's why we're jumping. (Wearing his parachute and hands one to Caius.)

**Caius:** (wearing his parachute) But they never said we're going to jump!!! That's why I brought so many things!

**Aro:** Don't worry. It'll be thrown after us. (grabs Caius' hand) One, two, three… (Aro was about to jump when Caius held his hand back.)

**Caius**: Wait, do we go on three? Or do we go on go?

**Aro:** We go on three, you dummyhead! That's why I was about to jump!

**Caius:** Ok, then let me count.

**Aro: **Sure.

**Caius**: One, two, GO!!! (Caius was about to jump when Aro held his hand back.)

**Aro;** I thought we were supposed to jump on the word three?

**Caius:** Well, I didn't say the word "three" so that doesn't count.

**Aro:** (speechless)

**Caius**: (raising an eyebrow)

**Flight Attendant number 2**: Uhm, if you are going to jump, please, just jump and stop bickering.

**Aro and Caius:** (shrugs then jumps at the same time.)

Caius: I forgot to remember that I'm afraid of !!!!!!!

Aro and Caius landed safely on the Island-that-has-to-be-named.

**Caius**: Good thing we landed safely.

**Aro:** I have to agree with you on that. (Standing on his feet.)

**Caius**: This is an amazing place, don't you--- (a sound came out. Like metal colliding with one another.)

**Aro**: What's that sound?

**Caius:** That would probably be me! (Caius' tone was like a drunkard.)

**Aro:** Brother, what happened?

**Caius: **(He was sprawled across the floor. Then, he brought his phone out.) Let's see it in replay.

* * *

**Caius: **This is an amazing place, don't you---

Suddenly, their luggage landed on his head, which caused all the noise.

* * *

**Aro**: Nice replay.

**Caius:** Thanks. Got a device installed in my phone for moments like these.

**Aro**: You mean moments that are embarrassing?

**Caius:** Well, it wasn't really for MY embarrassing moments.

**Aro: **I don't get you.

* * *

Aro is singing "Single Ladies" in the shower. Dance moves included.

* * *

**Aro:** You ^*^#%$!!! When did you take that! I can't believe my beautiful image is already ruined!

**Caius**: Earlier. Oh, and by the way, there is a security camera in every room in the house. So the guards are probably having a blast on this scandal by now.

* * *

Back home…

**Alec:** Quick! Play it again for Demetri to see!

**Jane**: Hey, let's post this on youtube!

**Alec:** I like the way your brain works, sister!

A few minutes after uploading the video…

**Jane: **Look! It's already got 11,000,000 views! Wait till I post Marcus' "Teardrops on my Guitar"*. (evil laugh)

* * *

**Caius:** Where are we anyway?

**Aro**: I don't know but I can hear creepy sound from here!

**Caius:** I want to go home!

(growling sound)

**Caius:** Mommy! (Jumps on Aro's arms.)

* * *

Sorry if it took a very long time to publish this. I guess I enjoyed my vacation so much that I felt lazy in doing this fic. Anyway, it's better late than never, right?

*For you to see what I imagined about "teardrops on my guitar", run the music video in your imaginations and picture Marcus in the Place of Taylor Swift then change "Drew" to "Alec"… hahaha!!!

See, its part one…. So there should be a part two, right? Wait for the next chapter guys! Patience is a virtue!


	5. The Volturi, the Airplane Part 2

**Chapter 5: The Volturi, the Airplane, the Parachute, and the Unknown Island Part 2**

**Aro: **What was that?

Caius: I don't know but we better go home! I want my mommy!

Aro: Stupid! You don't have a mother anymore!

Caius: True. (Going down from Aro's arms.) But I still have my darling Athenodora. She'll take care of me, like always. Oh, how I wish she's here!

(Growling sound)

Aro: There it goes again!

Caius: It came from inside the cave!

Aro: Maybe we should figure out what it is.

Caius: Oh, no! Please! For the love of rock 'n roll! You'll harm yourself if that thing in there is a wild beast or something!

Aro: Don't worry, I'll be fine. (Enters the cave) Hello!? (hello-lo-lo!) Wow! (aw-aw-aw)

Caius: What is it?

Aro: My voice is echoing! (echoing –ing-ing-ing!)

Caius: I would love to try it! (also enters the cave) I love you, Alec!

Unknown Voice: Not a chance (chance-ance-ance-ance!)

Caius: Why?

Unknown voice: Because I have someone I love already! (already-dy-dy-dy!)

Caius: Who?

(Roar)(Aro and Caius screams like girls and runs out of the cave.)

Aro: I still didn't find what I was looking for.

From a distance, a cat was going out of the cave but the two didn't notice it. **(Author's note: as you can see, the one who's making the growling and roaring noises is the cat. But the mysterious voice… hmmm… I wouldn't know… ha ha)**

Caius: Anyway, I want to go home!

Aro: That's a negative.

Caius: what do you mean?

Aro: We do not have return tickets.

Caius: Huwat?!

Aro: (shrugs.)I guess we have no choice but to stay here.

Caius: This sucks. I should have not come here with you.

Aro: and leave me here alone to die?

Caius: Yes!

Aro: That's so mean! (tears forming in his eyes; puppy-dog pout)

Caius: Oh, don't give me that look. I'm sorry. (comforts Aro)

Aro: (jumps up joyfully.) Anyway! We have some work to do.

Caius: What work?

Aro: We need to go and find a way out of here, you idiot!

Caius: Oh, is that it? Okay. Let's go!

The two ran around the island and met exactly where they left.

Aro: This is hopeless! (sitting on the sandy ground)

Caius: There is no way out!

Suddenly, they heard the sound of propellers coming their way.

Aro: (standing up) It's Marcus!

Marcus was standing at the door of a helicopter, waving a piece of paper which he threw to Aro and Caius. Soon , the helicopter was going away.

Caius: What is this? (opening the piece of paper.)

Aro: It's blank. Maybe he used the invisible-inked pen he received as a reward last Christmas.

Caius: Wait, I just realized something but I forgot what I should be realizing.

Aro: Then take your time and think of it.

Caius: Okay (started thinking.)

One day after..

Caius: Aha!! I remembered it!

Aro: What is it?

Caius: Why didn't we go onboard the helicopter when Marcus came. Come on, let us go. (walks.)

Aro: Oh sure. Fine. Let's go to the helicopter. When it was here 24 hours ago!

Caius: I have another great idea!

Aro: What?

Caius: you know in movies, people see bottled letters in the shore? Why don't we do one like it?

Aro: that's a great idea! Come on, use this. (hands Marcus' letter.)

After finishing the letter…

Caius: Shall I do the honors of throwing this piece of junk out into the see?

Aro: Please.

Caius: (throws the letter. It sank.) OH! I completely forgot the bottle!

Aro: Nice going, Caius. We're really hopeless. (sits)

Caius: Sorry for not making this trip a memorable one.

Aro: Are you kidding me? It was a little bit… fun.

Caius: Really? (sits beside Aro) I had fun too.

Aro: So what do we do now?

Caius: Just sit here, I guess.

After a month of sitting…

(Sound of a boat coming their way.)

Aro: What was that? (The boat came into view. They saw Alec there.)

Caius: I'm saved! (Throwing away a fake white beard which he just pulled away from his face and rushing towards the boat)

Aro: Me, too! (did the same as Caius did.)

Alec: Hey you guys. How was the island?

Caius: Oh, Alec! (hugs him) It was full of mysterious things! Thank Adam you tried to save us!

Aro: Who's Adam?

Caius: Beats me.

Alec: You could've swum your way home. That isn't hard for you guys.

Aro: yeah. Why didn't I think of that?

Caius: bummer. It's because of the author of this story. She treated us like humans.

Aro: What do you say about sucking her blood tonight?

Caius: Ooohhh sounds great!

* * *

Sorry for the month-long delay!!!

I was very busy with school stuff and everything specially having been a scriptwriter for two plays... I'm not bragging, though..

Thanks for my supporters and those who review and sends me private messages.... I appreciate your comments!!!

My mind was off these days...

Plus, I can't think of what I will write on the next chapter... Do you have any suggestion? Please feel free to inform me by just clicking the review button below..

THANK YOU FOR READING!!

*i just hope those two won't show up in my room with those bloody red eyes. but then again, why not?


End file.
